Yaoi Fan Girl Chat YFGC
by Sinking Into Madness
Summary: 2 Hardcore yaoi Fangirls chatting late at night...bored...XD Rated M just to be safe. Random Pairings. A lot of 'em.


………**.**

………**..**

**XD**

Jeannie Ruiz: I think I just made Itachi into a whore.

Jeanni Ruiz: A nasty nasty little whore.

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: *smirks* Itachi's a whore. That's just nasty

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Shut up! You made me do it!

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: You were the one begging for it!

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *pokes Mistress with stick* hey. hey. HEY! You!

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *glares* She's ignoring me. i can't believe she's ignoring me.

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Then i pounce on his back toppiling him then make a dash away while the member's of Akatsuki are laughing that Itahci got owned by a chick*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *howls with laughter*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *growls*

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: *rolls on the floor laughing*

Jeannie Ruiz: Deidara: O.O And she's still alive?! Wow, Itachi, you've gotten soft!

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Shut up!!!!

Jeannie Ruiz: Deidara: Make me...whore.

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *tears roll down face as he laighs*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *THen I pop out nad show hte pic of Sasori and Deidara*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: O.O

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: O.O

Jeannie Ruiz: Deidara: Don't I look so pretty?! *poses*

Jeannie Ruiz: Sasori: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Gimme that! *runs to the bathroom*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Then I show what Orochimaru does with his snakes during his free time* XD

Jeannie Ruiz: EVERYBODY: OoO

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: wow....

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: Holy....shit.....

Jeannie Ruiz: Deidara: Whoa!

Jeannie Ruiz: Sasori: *faints*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: Gimme that! *runs to the bathroom*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Then I ponce on Deidara and steal his hair tie*

Jeannie Ruiz: Deidara: Hey! Give it back!

Jeannie Ruiz: Sasorui: It's ok, babe. You look better with you hair down.

Jeannie Ruiz: Deidara: *blush*

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: *snicker*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: o.O

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I snap the hair tie at Itachi*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Ow! What the hell! You know I have sensitive skin!

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Oh really? *nips at neck*

Itachi: *blushes* Gah! Get off! *pushes*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *smiles* I drew blood.

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I then grab Itachi;s hair tie*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *shivers* God, i love it when his hair is down. *Pounces*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: -between bites- No! Get off! Stop it!

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I snap the hair tie at Orocahimaru*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Ooh, do it again!

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I hit him upside the head wiht Kisame's sword*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Owie. *gets off Itachi*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Thank you, God!

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: Gimme my sword!

Jeannie Ruiz: Deidara: *smirks*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: I'm not done with you yet!

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Gah! No!

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *chases Itachi around bedroom*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I then poke the half alseep Pein, just to watch him fall on the ground*

Jeannie Ruiz: Pein: *hit the floor, HARD* *growls*

Jeannie Ruiz: Everybody: *Stops and stares wide eyed*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Aw, shit.

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: She done gone and woke him up.

Jeannie Ruiz: Deidara: *drags Sasori to their bedroom to "hide" under covers*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Kohan made me* points finger to Kohan who has an iinocent look on her face

Jeannie Ruiz: Pein: *growls and drags her out of the room*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *sighs*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *sits on the floor*

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: *yawns*

Jeannie Ruiz: Everybody: *stares at the wall as the pounding begins*

Jeannie Ruiz: Everybody: OoO

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Gah! *hides behind Orochimaru*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Wow they are like Sasuke and Itachi at nihght*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: O.O

Jeannie Ruiz: Sasuke: *mumbles and rolls over in bed and continues snoring*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *licks lips* I bet.

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: *laughs*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: 8I pops in video of hte two of them in hte DVD player*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: "Popcorn anyone*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Oh....my....god........I want some!

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: Me too!

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: Yeee!!!!! Me 3!

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *glares* i can't believe she's doing this......

Jeannie Ruiz: Sasuke: *rubs sleepily* what's going on?

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I got this from your stash*

Jeannie Ruiz: Sasuke: Is that....ME?

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi:.........

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: Oh, yeah, that's you buddy.

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *drools*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: *chews popcorn*

Jeannie Ruiz: Ksame: Hey, pass it over here.

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: *passes it over*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Needs butter hey Itachi you use it all up for lube or did you leave us some*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Eh, If you can't beat em, join em. *throws the butter over*

Jeannie Ruiz: Sasuke: *runs out of the room to hide*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Nummy, butter.

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *depends on how you use it*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Believe me, I know. * looks at Itachi*

Jeannie Ruiz: Ita: *blushes* what?!

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisa: *laughs*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *So does Sasuke know yet*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *shakes head* nope.

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: *stares at porn*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: No not yet. In a few chapters he will.

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *So Does Pein know we have a tape of him with Kisame yet*

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: You WHAT?!

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *snickers* Nope. Can we watch it after this?

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Awesome. We have to watch that.

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: Yeah!

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Depends on how well they sold on E-bay*

Jeannie Ruiz: Kisame: O.O NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of the room to tell Pein*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *Laughs*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *doubles over laughing*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: What's so funny? I was one of the first to buy it!

yaoi-midnight-mistress: "I also have Pein and Orochimaru from that one night thye where drunk*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Yeah! Put that one on!!!

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: O.O

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: Yeeee!

Jeannie Ruiz: Pein: *bursts into room*

Jeannie Ruiz: Everybody: uh-oh.....

Jeannie Ruiz: Pein: What the hell is all this I hear about a video on e-Bay?!

Jeannie Ruiz: Everybody: *looks at Mistress*

Pein: Well? *glares at Mistress*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Sasuke needed ideas on how to keep Itachi and Sasori 'entertained'*

*If you get my drift, he thought itachi was getting bored*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *hides smirk in cloak*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Wow....Sasuke must not be as tight as I imagined he'd be...

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *And Sasori was just in in for the sex*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *bursts out laughing*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Oh he is tight, but you know what they say the tightly wound ones are the firecrakers*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *laughs louder*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Really? *smiles and stands up* Well, then. I have work to do *runs out of the room to find Sasuke*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *And it is on youtube too*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: *Ignores all and stares at porn*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Oh, I hafta see that.

Jeannie Ruiz: Pein: NO YOU DON'T!

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: The whole world already seen it, why can't I?

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I even used elephants to censor it too*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Some of it*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: *continues to stare at porn*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *laughs even more*

Jeannie Ruiz: P: SHUT UP!

Jeannie Ruiz: Deidara: What's with all the shouting, un?

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *The best one i have is Itachi and Sasori with some S&M*

Jeannie Ruiz: Sasori: What?! Itachi! You said no one would ever see that!

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: What? I needed me money to buy a few things, so I sold it.

Jeannie Ruiz: Pein: *rubs temples* i'm going to bed*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *And itachi looks tasty in his thong too. Made that into a wall paper*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Why thank you, Mistress.

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Oh and let not forget the threesome with Madara, Pein and Sasuke*

Jeannie Ruiz: Madara: Someone call me?

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *saunters in with a smirk and sits down*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Sasu okay or did you go snake on him*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Let's just say...he's not as tight as he used to be. *smiles*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Don't let Zetsu smell the blood it might arose him*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Oh! Who saw the one with me and Zetsu?!

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: *raises hand*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: *raises hand*

Kisame: *raises hand*

Itachi: Kool. I'm Famous.

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Only because you look like a chick with your hair down*

"Want a sex change*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *sticks up middle finger* i like being a guy thank you.

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Isn't that the one you use on Sasuke*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: No, he likes the index. Orochimaru likes the middle finger.

Jeannie Ruiz: Oroimaru: damn right.

Kisame: *snickers*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Don't ravish him too much*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: *walks in with Sasuke and throwing him over to Zetsu.

Jeannie Ruiz: Zetsu: *snickers* Thanks.

Me: No problem.

Jeannie Ruiz: Sasuke: *whimpers*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: *high fives Itachi*

Jeannie Ruiz: \Itachi: Good one.

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *So you want teh cuff, vibe, ring or all three* grabs camera too

Jeannie Ruiz: Zetsu: Bring em all.

Sasuke: *Eyes widen*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: I wanna record it!

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I'll go raid Pein's closet for S&M outfits* dashes to Pein's room

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Hey, Orochimaru?

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: What?

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Stick out your tongue for me.

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Why?

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Just do it.

Orochimaru: The whole thing?

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: Yeah.

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru: Ok. *sticks out tongue*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I pop out and mouse trap it*

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: O.O Awww....I wanted to play with it!

Orochimaru: Owie....get it off....

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *haha*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: Ok! Here's the tape!

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *and we are ready to go*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru:.............Owie....

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi:............

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Fine I'll take it off*

Jeannie Ruiz: Orochimaru:.............ok...

Jeannie Ruiz: Itachi: *glares*

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *what i do*

Jeannie Ruiz: Me: Im confused. Whats going on?

yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Mouse trap+tougue= pain

yaoi-midnight-mistress: And two yaoi fan girls should never IM late at night

**Author's Note: This ish me and my friend, whom I love to death, chatting on Yahoo! And posing as characters from Naruto. XD We laughed ALL night long and at the end, we decided that we HAD to post this. It was just too funny to go to waste!!! XD Yeah, there's typos, but hey, they make us unique in every way possible. And besides, we needed a little humor to brighten up the day! **

**Lots of OOC stuff but it was all in the name of YAOI!!!!! Anyways, me and Yaoi-Midnight-Mistress are actually thinking about making this into a series! XD Which means more fun!!!!!!!! The next chapter, which will be made soon, will be posted by her, so yay! **

***Points at Mistress* It may have been funny as hell, but I still don't want you putting a mouse trap on Orochi-san's tongue anymore!**

**:3**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Jeanni Ruiz**


End file.
